


To Be Alone

by Aravande



Series: Tales of an Age [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravande/pseuds/Aravande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina has never had many things in life, now there is only one thing she wants. To avoid dying alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is occasionally updated and I project the next update to be in a month after my exams :) (I’m also found on fan fiction.net under metoochocolate)

No one deserves to die alone

Minato had told me that once and I mocked him, Kushina reflected while grimly blocking the oncoming stab, and now she was hoping he’d apply the same principle to her. 

As much as she’d like to blame Minato for the current situation, she couldn’t. After all, it wasn’t as if Minato had handed her the mission and chased her from Konoha, though he as good as banished me.

Kushina wiped the blood away from her eyes, smearing it across her cheeks, tears of blood. 

Maybe he’ll bring my body back to Whirlpool for me, or Konoha at least

That was all the help she could expect and Kushina knew it. For once she was truly alone. Another chakra enhanced thrust, another broken body to add to her grotesque barricade. Because, if Minato was coming he would be here by now. 

The shinobi seemed to come in unstoppable waves and Kushina slipped into the monstrous state of mind that earned her the nickname ‘Bloody Habanero’. While the unconscious mind fought, the conscious mind wandered. 

As Kushina fought her last battle, for she knew it would be her last battle - there was no getting out of this one - she wondered what might have happened if she’d acted differently. If she had told him the truth from the start, if she hadn’t broken the news to him on the night of his proposal.

I’m the kyuubi

Oh indeed, a grand thing to say when the love of your life is trying to propose to you. Yet, she had hope Minato would be reasonable and not storm off like-

Kushina was momentarily jerked out of her musings as she dropped to the ground to avoid a kunai, but Kushina was slow in getting up, her ribs protesting violently and a second kunai found it’s way into her shoulder. 

Use the kyuubi

A month ago Kushina might have done just that. Now, after being scorned by the only person who ever mattered to her. Kushina would never utilise its power, even, if it cost her life. 

With a snarl Kushina yanked the offending piece of metal out and nearly lost her balance as blood begun to gush out, flinging it back at the shinobi who had gotten in the lucky shot.

Just hold on a bit longer Kushina, just a bit longer - and then? What its the use? More will come.

Alone, I am alone...

The enemy ninja were coming closer now, clambering over her shield of dead bodies and she was tiring, movements coming slower, sloppier...

When the first senbon hit, Kushina was too numbed by blood loss to notice, then the second one came, and the third. Her katana, slick with blood, clattered to the floor, closely followed by the thump of a body. 

As Kushina felt the world go cold and her vision fade to black, she thought, just maybe, that she had seen a yellow flash.

I’m sorry Minato, I’m so sorry...

The enemy shinobi never had a chance to celebrate, as soon as the ferocious red-head had been felled another Konoha shinobi had appeared. He looked confused, concerned and furious. 

Minato had come to check on Kushina as soon as her chakra had sputtered out completely. It took a full ten seconds for him to process Kushina lying on the floor, hands pressed futilely over a wound that slowly leaked blood. It took another ten seconds before the shinobi who had dared touch his wife lay dead or dying. 

Minato wasted no time, he picked Kushina up and started first-aid.

“N-Namikaze...y-you said before...that nobody d-deserve to die a-alone...is that still...true?” Kushina had great difficulty speaking, trying to breathe without choking on her own blood. 

“You’re not dying Kushina and don’t call me that,” Minato said desperately still working on her battered body. 

“Is it?” Kushina reached up and gripped his wrist with bruising force, “Is it?”

“Yes,” 

Kushina relaxed her death grip and smiled contntedly. “Say...you still l-love me, say...”

Minato cursed as Kushina slid rapidly into shock, any further and... He needed to get her back to Konoha, fast.

“Kushina?” Minato prodded gently, trying to keep her aware as he gathered her katana and got ready to launch the hiraishin tri-kunai.

“Don’t..let me die alone,” Kushina’s voice was weak, as fragile of that as a child’s.

“I promise,” I rejected you once, I won’t let you die alone

So, when Kushina finally passed away, meters from the gate of Konoha, seconds from help. Minato kept his promise. He wouldn’t let her die alone. As Kushina took her last breath, he did too.

Maybe this isn’t what you meant Kushina,, but I won’t ever let you be alone.


End file.
